


chained up

by underwatr



Series: chained up [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Choking, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Face Slapping, Hickeys, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentioned Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of drugs, Minor Violence, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Smut, Teasing, Top Oh Sehun, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwatr/pseuds/underwatr
Summary: Where Sehun and Baekhyun are in rival gangs and Sehun gets kidnapped by Baekhyun’s gang for information. Baekhyun pays Sehun a visit.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: chained up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	chained up

Red. It was all Sehun could see as the pain of the punch to his jaw set in. He barely had chance torecover before he felt another hit to the other side of his jaw; still, he didn’t speak, didn’t so much as make a noise.

He had been sat there for hours, tied to the chair with chains around his wrists and ankles, as well as one around his neck, attatched to the floor. Sehun presumed it was so he couldn’t get away - it wasn’t like he could get very far in this state.

He glanced up at the two men in front of him - he would say that they looked as awful as they acted but he would be a liar. One of the men - Sehun thinks his name is Changmin - was currently leaning against the wall, watching as the other - Minhyuk, he’s pretty sure - beat Sehun to his hearts desire.

“Come on, red... give it up,” Minhyuk said before Sehun took another blow, this time to the stomach.

Sehun just laughed.

“Red? Is that the best you can come up with?” that seemed to particularly anger him as he gave a particularly hard punch, yet again to Sehun’s jaw. He smiled, spitting out the blood in his mouth. “Did that touch a nerve? You lacking some creativity?”

“You-“ he was cut off as the door opened.

Sehun looked over to see a man much shorter than any of the others with red hair standing up in all directions, tight ripped jeans covering his thick thighs, a black t-shirt with a print Sehun couldn’t make out laid across his wide shoulders and a lollipop resting in between his lips. At a closer glance, Sehun then noticed the choker adorning the boy’s pale neck as well as black fishnets peaking through the rips in his jeans. Sehun licked his lips, watching as the boy reached up to take the lollipop from his mouth with an obnoxious popping sound.

“I can take care of this,” he said, making direct eye contact with Sehun as he ran his tongue across the bright red lollipop before sucking on it gently. Sehun looked away.

“But your dad said-“ he was cut off once again.

“And you can tell him that I have this,” the two men nodded, leaving the room.

Sehun looked back up, watching as the boy turned around, locking the door before leaning against it, looking right at Sehun.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Sehun shook his head.

“Baekhyun, did you tell them?” the boy raised an eyebrow, indicating he didn’t know what Sehun was talking about. “Do you expect me to believe that it’s a coincidence that they kidnapped me when I was on my way to meet you?”

Baekhyun walked forward so he was stood right in front of Sehun, sucking hard on the lollipop in his mouth before answering.

“First of all, don’t say ‘kidnapped’, we just borrowed you for a little,” Sehun rolled his eyes. “And second of all, yeah I do expect you to believe that it’s a coincidence because that’s what it is. How do you think I would explain me knowing exactly where you’re going without looking suspicious?”

“You’d think of something,” Baekhyun grinned, throwing the lollipop to the floor on the other side of the room.

“I would... but it really wasn’t me,” Sehun nodded. “Now... I will find out where you put our drugs... But first, why don’t we have some fun? I’m not used to seeing you all chained up like this.”

“Yeah, that’s usually your job,” Baekhyun bit his lip, moving to straddle Sehun’s lap.

“It’s nice to switch things up every once in a while, baby boy.”

The next thing Sehun knew, Baekhyun was kissing him roughly, their teeth smashing together, making Sehun groan - half because of how good it felt to have Baekhyun’s body on his own, half from the pain setting in his jaw. Sehun tried to place his hands on Baekhyun’s waist but was quickly reminded that his hands were chained behind his back. Baekhyun laughed at that.

“Aww, want your hands free?” Sehun didn’t say anything. Apparently Baekhyun didn’t like that as Sehun received a harsh slap across the face, making him moan loudly. Baekhyun laughed once again. “I never knew you were such a slut for pain, baby boy... You should have said something.”

“I- I‘m _not_ ,” Sehun said with not one ounce of conviction.

“Oh, really? So you didn’t like me slapping you?” Sehun shook his head, not trusting his voice anymore. Baekhyun just smiled. “Well then, you’ll just have to be a good boy, won’t you?”

Sehun didn’t say anything once again and Baekhyun tugged on the chain around Sehun’s neck, causing him to lose his breath.

“Won’t you?” Sehun nodded. “Come on, baby, use your words.”

“I’ll be good,” Sehun muttered but it wasn’t good enough.

“Come on, Sehun, I can barely hear you.”

“I’ll be _good_ ,” he said louder and Baekhyun smiled again, rewarding Sehun by grinding down on him, making Sehun’s hips buck up as he threw his head back, moans threatening to spill from between his lips.

“I missed you,” Baekhyun whispered before kissing Sehun once again, slightly softer this time which confused Sehun immensely.

The confusion soon disappeared, overpowered by the shear pleasure running through Sehun’s body as Baekhyun bit down on Sehun’s bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood.

“Missed me enough to make me bleed?”

Baekhyun only grinned, moving down to Sehun’s neck to press hard, wet kisses there, occasionally sucking on and biting at the skin to leave marks there.

“I - ah - I thought we said no marks,” Sehun could barely get his words out, his brain fully occupied with Baekhyun and how good he made Sehun feel.

“Yeah, well... you’re already bruised enough,” Baekhyun whispered against Sehun’s collarbone before biting down on it, eliciting a moan from the younger. “I figure it doesn’t make a difference.”

When Baekhyun brought his face back level with him, Sehun almost moaned again just looking at him. The first thing he noticed were the elder’s lips - red, swollen and wet - then his gaze turned to Baekhyun’s eyes; eyes half lidded and pupils blown out so wide you could barely tell what colour they were.

“What?” Baekhyun finally asked, eyeing Sehun up. “Why are you staring at me?”

“You, uh,” Sehun swallowed. “You look good.”

“I do?” Baekhyun said, smirking slightly.

“Yeah. Really good.”

Baekhyun once again smashed their mouths together, one hand in Sehun’s hair, the other unbuttoning the taller’s shirt. Finally, all of the buttons were undone and Baekhyun parted the shirt to reveal Sehun’s abs, accidentally brushing a hand over one of his nipples in the process, making the younger gasp loudly and buck up his hips which earned him another slap across the face, making him rut up against Baekhyun once again.

“Now, now, baby boy, I thought you were gonna be good?” Baekhyun said as he lightly caressed Sehun’s face where he’d been slapped, ignoring the high pitched breathy noises Sehun made as he did.

“I’m so-“ his apology was cut short when Baekhyun ran his thumb across Sehun’s nipple, instead making him moan loudly.

“Sorry, you’re what? I didn’t catch that,” Sehun could’ve cried.

“I’m sorry, I- I’m trying-“ another slap cut his sentence short, this time he kept his body still and his mouth closed, not letting out any of the sounds he so desperately wanted to make.

“That’s better,” Baekhyun ran his hands down Sehun’s chest before they rested on his hips. “Sehun... what do good boys get?”

“Rewards,” Sehun whispered, unsure if he could produce any louder sounds. Thankfully, it was good enough for Baekhyun.

“And what do bad boys get?” Sehun took a deep breath before he responded.

“Punishments.” Baekhyun smiled sweetly, like they were having a normal conversation instead of Sehun being _chained to a chair after Baekhyun’s dad ordered him to be kidnapped_.

“So, if you’re good for me...” he trailed off as he started palming Sehun through his jeans, making the younger squeeze his eyes closed. “then you’ll get rewarded, okay?”

Sehun nodded, then quickly said “Yes, I’ll be good,” knowing Baekhyun probably wanted him to ‘use his words’.

“No moving, no noise. Understand?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun smiled, once again ducking down to leave trails of hickeys all over Sehun, this time across his chest.

Sehun tried hard not to focus too much on the way Baekhyun made him feel, but no matter how hard he tried, all he could think about was how good it would feel to rut up against Baekhyun’s hand. His head was full - full of Baekhyun and only Baekhyun. Sehun tried instead to focus on the pain in his jaw and stomach but he just felt the stinging on his cheek from where Baekhyun had slapped him, making him crave the sweet friction he was desperate for. He wanted to tell Baekhyun to stop teasing, to beg him to give him what he needed and to fuck him like he wanted. He knew, though, that his begging would be useless, and that his only hope was to stay still and to keep his mouth shut.

“You’re being so good, baby,” Baekhyun whispered before cruelly flicking his tongue across Sehun’s nipple. It almost broke him, almost made him moan and whine, but he didn’t make a sound. “Do you think you deserve a reward yet?”

This made Sehun pause. The answer Baekhyun desired always changed, Sehun never knew what the boy wanted. He decided to risk it and nodded.

“Please, Baekhyun... I’ve been so good for you,” Baekhyun looked like he was debating what to do for a few seconds before he smiled.

“Okay,” was all he said before shuffling backwards slightly, giving himself room to unzip Sehun’s jeans.

Sehun lifted his hips up, allowing Baekhyun to free his cock from the tight constraints of his jeans and boxers. Sehun hissed slightly when the cold air hit him, holding his breath when his gaze met Baekhyun’s.

“So, what do you want as your reward?” Sehun didn’t even have to think about it.

“Suck me off,” Baekhyun stared at him. “Please.”

“Manners cost nothing, Sehun,” Sehun couldn’t respond, only watch as Baekhyun got on his knees, never breaking eye contact as he pressed light kisses to Sehun’s cock, driving the younger crazy.

“Baek, please,” Sehun said, whining lightly as Baekhyun gently licked at the head before pulling away entirely.

“Oh, so it’s Baek now?” he said it in a teasing manner, but the look on his face showed annoyance.

“I’m sorry, it just came out... can you just... please stop teasing me?” Baekhyun just hummed in response, not making any movements. “Please, Baekhyun. I’ve been good, remember?”

Baekhyun looked up at Sehun, a stone cold expression on his face.

“Talking back isn’t being good, _Sehunnie_ ,” despite his words and his harsh tone, Baekhyun moved closer to Sehun, this time without looking at him, and took as much of Sehun’s cock in his mouth as he could, causing the younger to let out a long, low moan, throwing his head back.

Sehun quickly looked down, though, when Baekhyun didn’t do anything more, simply sitting there, on his knees, with Sehun’s dick resting in his mouth, like an idiot.

“Baekhyun... what are you- ah!” Sehun cried out loudly when Baekhyun pulled back, his teeth scraping across Sehun‘s dick as he did so. “What the fuck was that for?”

Baekhyun pouted and cocked his head to the side, like a confused little puppy.

“What? I thought you liked pain.”

“I liked it when you slapped me, that doesn’t mean I want you to bite my dick,” Baekhyun grinned.

“So you did like being slapped?” Sehun shook his head.

“You’re fucking unbelievable,” Baekhyun pouted again, but he was moving closer.

“Watch your language, Oh Sehun,” before Sehun could say anything else, Baekhyun’s mouth was around him again and this time he was moving.

Sehun didn’t know when all of this started; he didn’t know when they started meeting up at random hours of the night or in between classes at school and he couldn’t quite place the first time he’d made a move on the older. All Sehun knew, especially right now, was that no matter how many times they got together, it was always better than the last time; Baekhyun always made him feel good.

“You’re thinking too much, Sehun,” Baekhyun said, removing Sehun from his thoughts and making him look down at the shorter, still on his knees with his hand slowly stroking Sehun’s cock. “What could you possibly have to think about when I literally have your dick in my mouth?”

“You,” Sehun said without hesitation, enjoying the way it seemed to throw Baekhyun off, his hand stopping in its movements for a brief second.

“Well... okay, then.” Baekhyun stood up.

“What are you doing?” Sehun asked, confused as he watched the shorter wipe the dirt from his jeans.

“I’m gonna ride you, baby boy,” he said and started taking off his tight jeans.

“O-Oh.”

Baekhyun looked up at Sehun, grinning, as he finally pulled his jeans off. Sehun couldn’t help but stare at Baekhyun’s legs, more specifically at his fishnets. Baekhyun most have noticed Sehun’s gaze as he started running his hands across his thighs, pulling at the fishnets so they snappedp against his skin. Sehun followed Baekhyun’s hands with his eyes, watching as they travelled up before- _oh_.

He wasn’t wearing anything under the fishnets. Sehun’s dick was throbbing, his mouth dry, as he watched Baekhyun stroke his cock through the fishnets - he didn’t know why they were affecting him so much.

“Can you... fuck, uh,” he looked down, embarrassed.

“You want me to keep them on?” Baekhyun asked and Sehun nodded slightly, still unable to meet his eye. “Sehun, I’m not gonnabe able to fuck you if-“

“Rip them,” the younger said, finally looking up at Baekhyun. “I’ll buy you new ones.”

Baekhyun smirked.

“I’m learning so much about you today, Sehun,” he said, reaching down and ripping the fishnets at the crotch before slowly walking over, resting his hands on Sehun’s shoulders and once again straddling his lap, grinding down onto Sehun’s - very hard - cock. Sehun tried to stroke his hands across Baekhyun’s thighs but found himself reminded of the chains around his hands.

“Baekhyun?” the older hummed in response, still slowly grinding against Sehun. “Can you please untie my hands?”

“Well, technically they aren’t tied-“ Sehun rolled his eyes.

“Unchain them then... please, I just... I want to-“ Baekhyun cut him off.

“You want to touch me?” Sehun nodded. “And how do i know you won’t escape? That would be pretty hard to explain.”

“I’m not going to escape, I couldn’t, I still have the ones on my neck and my feet and, just, I promise.” he said it all very fast, desperate to convince Baekhyun to let Sehun touch him.

“Say it.” Baekhyun said, looking at Sehun intensely.

“Say what?”

“That you want to touch me,” Sehun leaned in close, his lips almost touching Baekhyuns ear.

“I want to touch you, Baekhyun,” he whispered and felt himself shudder as Baekhyun let out a tiny whine.

“Okay... but if you even try and escape then we’re not fucking for two months,” Sehun nodded and Baekhyun stood up, retrieving a key from the other side of the room, wobbling slightly as he walked, and unchained Sehun’s hands.

Sehun pulled his hands in front of him, stretching them out a little before looking up at Baekhyun where he stood in front of him, grabbing him by the hips and forcing him back down onto his lap. He found himself gasping a second later when Baekhyun slapped him hard across the face before grabbing his chin and turning his face so he was facing Baekhyun.

“Don’t think that you can push me around just because I let you move your hands. Got it?” Sehun nodded, too engrossed in the painful sting on his cheek to feel Baekhyun tightening his grip on Sehun’s jaw. “I said, got it?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun let go, gently stroking Sehun’s cheek.

“Good.”

Sehun once again found himself wondering how he got in this situation. Only a year ago, the pair could barely look at each other, their only interactions were harsh words and one fight when they were younger from them both trying to impress their parents. Somewhere along the line, all of that hatred turned into... immense levels of sexual tension, and now Sehun was chained to a chair with Baekhyun bouncing on his dick. He just wanted to know how they got there - though it could definitely wait until after this.

“You feel so fucking good,” Baekhyun whispered, resting his forehead against Sehun’s.

Sehun leaned forward, kissing Baekhyun before grabbing his hips and thrusting up. Baekhyun let out a loud, obscene moan and Sehun grinned, repeating his actions over and over again.

“Stop, fuck, stop trying to dom me, Sehun, I’ll tie your fucking hands back up,” Sehun ignored him, still using his hands to control Baekhyuns movements. Baekhyun groaned and wrapped a hand around Sehun’s throat, squeezing around it, immediately making Sehun stop his actions. “I thought you were being good, hm?”

Sehun tried to speak but he couldn’t, barely able to breathe. Baekhyun noticed and loosened his grip, still keeping his hand around the younger’s throat.

“I just... just wanted to make you feel good.”

“Aww, how cute,” Baekhyun said, quickly lifting up almost entirely from Sehun’s dick before immediately sinking all the way back down, making Sehun lose his breath. Baekhyun smirked, repeating his actions. “You are not in charge, Sehun. You’re just a fucking whore chained to a chair in my basement, don’t fucking forget that.”

Sehun nodded quickly, losing all of his thoughts in the feeling of Baekhyun clenching around his cock.

“What are you, Sehun?” Baekhyun whispered in Sehun’s ear, lightly squeezing around his neck once again, making him moan loudly.

“A whore, I’m a whore,” Sehun said, desperation in his voice as he bucked his hips up in time with Baekhyun, chasing after his orgasm.

“And who’s whore are you?” Sehun bit his lip, trying to keep at least some of his dignity, but that hope quickly evaporated seconds later when he was left whining loudly, feeling a sharp stinging at his cheek. “Who’s fucking whore are you, Sehun?”

“Yours, I’m yours... fuck, Baek, I’m so close,” Baekhyun grinned, speeding up, relishing in the sound of Sehun’s moans in his ear, noting that they got more high pitched the closer Sehun got to his orgasm.

Then, all at once, Baekhyun stopped, completely pulling off Sehun’s dick and holding his hands in his own so he couldn’t touch himself.

“Fuck, why did you do that?” Sehun said, desperately wanting Baekhyun back the way he was, enveloping his body and his thoughts.

“It’s unfair if we don’t cum at the same time, Sehun... I thought you wanted to make me feel good?” Sehun bit his tongue, nodding in response. “Say it.”

“I want to make you feel good,” Baekhyun smiled, sinking back down entirely. “Oh, fuck.” Sehun whispered.

Baekhyun found his pace again almost immediately, Sehun’s moans filling his ears and the room; they would be worried about someone hearing them if they weren’t so lost in eachother. Sehun really thought he was going to lose it - his cock buried in Baekhyun, the older tugging at his hair, biting marks into his collarbones; he didn’t know how much longer he would last.

When Baekhyun bit down particularly hard at a spot on his neck, Sehun found himself gasping, his orgasm so, so close.

“Fuck, fuck, Baekhyun, please let me cum, please,” once again Baekhyun stopped, not pulling off Sehun this time but staying completely still, holding his hands to Sehun’s hips to stop him from moving. Sehun had tears in his eyes. “W- _Why_?”

“Where are the drugs?” Sehun could barely pull two thoughts together to understand what Baekhyun was asking.

“What?”

“The drugs, Sehun, the ones that Jongin stole. Where are they?” when Sehun didn’t say anything, Baekhyun frowned, clenching around Sehun’s cock, still buried deep inside of him.

“I can’t tell you, Baek, _please_ ,” he said, letting out a sob. Baekhyun squeezed around his throat once again, making Sehun’s dick twitch and the tears blurring his vision spill out over his cheeks. “Okay, okay, they’re at the barn.”

“What barn?”

“The fucking- the _barn_ , the one that Junmyeon owns,” Baekhyun smiled. “Please, Baek.”

“Shh, it’s okay, baby... you’ve been so good for me,” Baekhyun muttered in Sehun’s ear before he kissed the younger, tasting sweat, tears and blood.

Baekhyun pulled back, resting his hands on Sehun’s shoulders, moving his hips again. The sob Sehun let out when he did was like music to his ears, urging him to go faster. His movements were less precise but hard and fast seemed to work for both of them, especially when Sehun started moving against him, changing the angle slightly and hitting his prostate, making him moan loudly and shiver all over.

“F-Fuck, Sehun... come on, baby, cum for me,” that seemed to be all of the encouragement Sehun needed as not a second later, he cried out, filling Baekhyun with the hot, white liquid.

Baekhyun followed a few seconds after, cumming all over Sehun’s stomach. They didn’t move for a while, catching their breaths, before Baekhyun stood up on shaky legs, grabbing some tissues to clean them up. Sehun’s senses were in overdrive, clearly still sensitive as Baekhyun wiped the cum from his stomach.

“You okay?” Baekhyun asked him, noticing how he was shivering, and Sehun just nodded, unable to speak.

Baekhyun quickly pulled his clothes back on before doing the same for Sehun, pulling his jeans up and rebuttoning his shirt before pulling his hands back behind the chair, chaining them back up.

“Thanks for the info, baby boy,” Baekhyun whispered in Sehun’s ear, turning around and heading to the door. “They’ll let you go when we’ve got the drugs back.”

He opened the door, turning around to look at Sehun one last time.

“See you Tuesday.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaa this is my first time posting on here + also my first time writing smut soo please be kind :)
> 
> title is from chained up by vixx


End file.
